The present invention relates to a particular class of cyano-bearing polyalkylsiloxane hydrides.
Our copending application Ser. No. 536,884, filed 12/27/74, entitled, "Organosilicone Polymers and Polyester Urethane Foam Produced Therewith," describes and claims a particular class of cyano-bearing polyalkylsiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers and their use as foam stabilizers of flexible polyurethane foam derived from a polyester polyol. Our copending application Ser. No. 536,885, also filed 12/27/74, entitled, "Organosilicone Polymers and Polyether Urethane Foam Produced Therewith" describes another particular class of cyano-bearing polyalkylsiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers and their use as foam stabilizers of flexible poly-urethane foam derived from a polyether polyol. In the copolymer compositions of each of said copending applications, the cyano-bearing substituent is cyanoalkoxyalkyl and/or cyanoalkoxyalkoxy. Such copolymers are prepared by various methods. One general method comprises the reaction between corresponding cyanoalkoxyalkyl- and cyanoalkoxy-alkoxy-substituted polyalkylsiloxane hydrides and poly-oxyalkylene reactants which at one end are either hydroxyl-terminated or endblocked by an olefinically unsaturated group. The present invention is drawn to said cyano-substituted polyalkylsiloxane hydrides, their preparation and their utility, particularly in forming the aforesaid respective classes of copolymers.